Oh, it burns
by Jacceh
Summary: Saix seems to have been suffering from what he thinks, a burning scar...Xemnas decides to find out what's wrong... [XemnasSaix oneshot] Alot of fluff and a bit limey at the end. R&R! 8D


**A/N: Neh….hello Just another one-shot of this adorable pairing…-squee- Meh…yeah…; This one is rather fluffy and I think Saix is rather OCC…he's like a girl in this one..T.T Arghh I can't help it…every time I write or draw these two, Saix ends up extremely girly…I need to work on that….I'm sorry…well it's up to you to judge wether he's girly or not…but yeah…Read on I just noticed I never had a disclaimer…shit.. o.O**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Saix or Xemnas, they belong to Square-Enix**

Xemnas sighed and shifted in his chair, Saix was suppose to come at midnight to help him with his stack of paperwork. He frowned when the clock struck 1:00am, it seemed like Saix was late….or maybe he wasn't coming….Finally getting out of his chair, he opened a dark portal and teleported to Saix's room.

He appeared to find the Luna Diviner curled up on his bed with his face in his hands. Saix jerked his head up to see who had dared to come into his room without permission but then relaxed when he saw it was Xemnas. Xemnas noticed that Saix still had his hand on his forehead, slightly concerned he moved a bit closer, hoping Saix wouldn't lash out at him. He seemed rather pissy and Xemnas knew he could go into his berserk mode any moment now.

"What's wrong?" Saix looked up, hand still on his forehead.

"Nothing…." Xemnas scowled, obviously something was wrong and Saix wouldn't tell him.

"Don't give me that, you know why I came here and I want an explaination." He sat on the edge of the bed, Saix still avoiding to look at him but didn't move away.

"Nothing, it's just a headache…" Xemnas blinked, knowing this was a lie. Before Saix could react he found his hand removed from his face and amber eyes were staring at his forehead. Xemnas's eyes widened in surprised when he saw that Saix's X scar was giving off a faint reddish glow, it looked like a angry burn. Saix winced slightly, trying to move his face away. Xemnas put a hand on his cheek to stop him from moving.

There was a moment of silence….

"Your scar….looks like it has been burnt…. Did Axel do that?" Xemnas asked smirking slightly, Saix frowned deeply when he heard that name.

"No he didn't…Now let me go." He gasped when Xemnas suddenly and gently ran a gloved thumb over his burning scar.

"Hm….rather sensitive wouldn't you say?" Saix's eyes narrowed, glaring into his Superior's piercing amber eyes.

"Wouldn't you? If you had to suffer this continuous stabbing pain on your forehead for the next 24 hours?" Xemnas seemed a little a taken back by the slight venom in his voice, but managed to keep a static face. He never knew a simple burn on his head would piss him off so badly, maybe it wasn't a burn at all….something else?

He heard Saix growl again, obviously the pain was really hurting him. Xemnas shifted closer again, Saix looked up at him with rather…pleading eyes. Xemnas was slightly surprised by how vulnerable and hurt he was, he soften his gaze and pulled him into a warm embrace while pressing his lips lightly against the burning scar. Saix stiffened for a moment but then relaxed, snuggling into his Superior's well-formed chest. He felt the stabbing pain slowly fade away, Xemnas pulled back a little to examine his face, smiling slightly.

"Feeling better now-?" He was cut off by Saix suddenly jumping on him, forcing both of them to lie sprawled, comfortably on the sheets.

"Why yes, thank-you…" Saix said with a malicious smirk before brushing his lips lightly against the other's. Xemnas blinked, rather confused by the sudden action. He opened his mouth to speak but again cut off by pale lips pressed passionately against his. Saix slipped a tongue into Xemnas's mouth while rubbing their aroused bodies together. Xemnas moaned, running snaking his arms around the other nobody's waist. He ran one hand down to the Diviner's buttocks' before giving one cheek a squeeze, while the other hand rubbed his arousal gently. Saix yelped, face flushed, breaking the kiss. Xemnas gave a tiny pout.

"Must…must you always grope me there…?" Saix asked, panting a little. Xemnas gave an evil grin.

"Because…every time I do that…you always end up with that exquisite expression of yours…"

"What….What did you say?" Xemnas chuckled, enjoying the puzzled expression written all over the Diviner's face.

"Did I get rid of the pain for you or not?" Saix blinked, releasing the constant stabbing, burning pain on his forehead was gone.

"Yes, you did…." Xemnas smiled.

"Distraction always works…." While still staring at Saix's puzzled face.

**A/N: Ohhh My third one…..X3…I hope you enjoyed that one…This one's the shortest because it was meant to be mainly fluff…but I just had to add a bit of limey content there D**

**Yes the characters are still OCC but that's the way the write…so yeah. Anyway please leave a review and hopefully other one-shots shall be up! D (Hope this helps cheers you up Zaxel…I hate to see you so depressed..T.T) I just realised this is similar to Harry Potter...but I didn't mean to take that off him! I swear! -raises hands in defence-  
**


End file.
